Opposites Attract
by Natsumi Hitori
Summary: Of all the troublesome people, in all the troublesome world, Kiba is, without a doubt, the most troublesome of them all. Shikamaru knows this, in fact, he constantly reminds himself of that fact day in and day out. [KibaShika] [!LEMON!]


Discalimer: I OBVIOUSLY do not own Naruto... I mean, c'mon -wishing I did-

Kiba and Shikamamru and all other Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the troublesome people, in all the troublesome world, Kiba is, without a doubt, the _most_ troublesome of them all. Shikamaru knows this, in fact, he constantly reminds himself of that fact day in and day out. However, that doesn't stop the strange attraction he feels towards the boy. To him, the attraction makes no sense. Why would he want to be around someone so… active? So playful and outgoing? Yes, Shikamaru is completely baffled.

Shikamaru started hanging around Kiba during their years at the academy. They, along with Naruto and Choji, quickly became labeled the 'problem students'. Sleeping and eating during class, if they went to class. Skipping out early and pulling pranks on the teachers. Now, a teacher himself, Shikamaru has begun to realize just how hard they made their teachers', already taxing, lives.

"Konohamaru! Sit down!" Shikamaru sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Konohamaru muttered something under his breath before crossing his arms and sitting. "Now…" Shikamaru began, however, he trailed off as the class, for what seemed like the _ten_-thousandth time, erupted into conversation. "What is it this… time…?" he growled, then, again, found himself trailing off.

"Hey, what's up, teach?" Kiba grinned from the doorway.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Just wanted to see you…" he smirked.

"You couldn't wait until _after_ school?" Shikamaru hissed in annoyance.

"Well, I tried… but I got bored." he laughed, Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and turned back to the class.

"Just ignore him." he stated, the class giggled, obviously _not_ ignoring dog-boy in the least, "Now… back to what I was saying…" Shikamaru continued, turning back to the blackboard. He began to write, doing his best to ignore the whispers and giggles that erupted now and then throughout the class for the rest of the day.

**End of Day:**

"Okay, remember to do fifteen minutes of target practice tonight, and study. There's going to be a test next class." Shikamaru addressed his students, the class smiled, each saying good-bye and bowing as he or she left. When every student had filed out of the room, Shikamaru let out a long sigh, slowly sliding into the chair behind his desk.

"You're good…" Kiba's voice suddenly shocked Shikamaru out of his relaxed state.

"Oh… what?" he frowned.

"You're good. A good teacher, I mean." Kiba laughed.

"_Oh_, right… I don't know about that." Shikamaru sighed, leaning back yet again and closing his eyes.

"I'm serious, how do you do it?" Kiba laughed, Shikamaru opened one eye to carefully regard his friend.

"I don't know…" he finally shrugged.

"Isn't it troublesome?" Kiba smirked, approaching Shikamaru.

"You have no idea…" Shikamaru smirked, Kiba simply laughed that loud, care-free laugh of his.

"Then why don't you take a break, come hang with me…" Kiba offered, Shikamaru seriously considered it for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"I've got too much paperwork, and I need to check in with Tsunade-sama." he stated.

"Can't that wait? We haven't just hung for _ever_." Kiba groaned, Shikamaru echoed with a groan of his own.

"I just don't have time…" he sighed.

"Are you going to make me beg? Cause I really don't want to…" Kiba frowned, standing directly in front of his lazy-teacher friend.

"You can beg all you want, it isn't going to change anything." Shikamaru frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmph." Kiba frowned, actually bending to his knees, clenching his hands together, all-the-while looking at Shikamaru pleadingly. Anyone who said that puppy-dog eyes didn't work after you became a teenager was _sadly_ mistaken. Shikamaru had been one of those people, up until this moment. He let out a defeated groan.

"Fine…" he sighed, Kiba's expression broke into a wide grin as he rose from his knees, brushing off his pants.

"Cool!" he grinned.

"Not too long though…" Shikamaru insisted.

"Ah, c'mon, it's not even a school night…!!!" Kiba frowned.

"That doesn't mean I don't have stuff to do…" he muttered, standing.

"Ts, fine…" Kiba sighed, Shikamaru smirked.

"So where are we going?" Shikamaru asked as they exited the school building.

"No idea." Kiba laughed, Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You begged without knowing what it was you were begging for…?" he sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much… I was sort of only focusing on getting you to come with me…" Kiba laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. Shikamaru thought for a moment he saw a flare of red grace the dog-boy's cheeks, but he must have imagined it.

"Well, I'm hungry… let's get something to eat." Shikamaru stated, rubbing the back of his own head and looking down, brow furrowed. (Shikamaru: How troublesome…)

"Cool, what do you want?" Kiba grinned, Shikamaru glanced sideways at Kiba, who looked back expectantly.

"I don't know… whatever…" Shikamaru frowned.

"Ah, I see… well that sure cuts down the possibilities…" Kiba muttered sarcastically.

"Well sorry if I'm no help, this wasn't _my_ idea…" Shikamaru snapped, Kiba sighed and there was silence.

"Sorry. Okay, let's just get some dango or something." Kiba stated, leading the way into the near-by teashop. (Shikamaru: He only said that cause it was right here… but whatever…)

Both boy ordered some tea, dango, and fried noodles. Kiba ate slower than usual, weather he was trying to make him feel less rushed or he just wasn't that hungry, Shikamaru couldn't tell.

"So, where's Akamaru?" Shikamaru asked, the meal had been relatively silent up to this point.

"He's at home with mom and sis, they were doing some play-date/training thing with all the dogs…" Kiba shrugged.

"And you didn't need to be there?" Shikamaru inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Kiba frowned. He didn't answer the question, but that was more than enough for Shikamaru.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, be using me as an excuse to not attend…?" Shikamaru smirked.

"No…" he sighed, looking glum, Shikamaru was utterly perplexed.

"Hmm…" he frowned, taking another bite of dango.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" he smiled, back to his usual, happy-go-lucky self.

"I don't know…" Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"Hmm… there has to be _something_ you want to do…" Kiba frowned.

"I'd really like to go watch the clouds…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, scowling.

"Right, of course! Let's do that!" Kiba grinned, Shikamaru could only stare and gape. Kiba tilted his head slightly at the odd expression on Shikamaru's face, then looked around for a waitress.

"We'll take the rest to go!" he smiled when he caught one of them as they passed.

**Later:**

"That one looks like a dog!" Kiba laughed.

"No it doesn't! You say all of them look like dogs!" Shikamaru fumed.

"It's all a matter of perspective… you have to look at it in a certain way." Kiba grinned over at his friend.

"You can make anything look like anything if you look at it like that." Shikamaru frowned. Both boys were lying on there backs in Shikamaru's favorite spot, leftovers spread between them.

"Hmm… then what do _you_ suggest? How do _you_ look at them?" Kiba frowned, Shikamaru thought silently for a moment before replying.

"I just let them be what they want to be… I can usually tell with just a glance, the first thing that comes to mind always sticks." he stated, Kiba remained thoughtfully silent for a moment.

"I still see a dog…" Kiba muttered, Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at the dog-boy's expression.

"You're trying too hard." he smirked, Kiba shot him a sidelong glance.

"I can't help it." he frowned, Shikamaru just shook his head helplessly.

"Whatever… it doesn't matter." he sighed.

"What do you think it looks like?" Kiba finally asked, Shikamaru chuckled.

"A dog."

**Even Later:**

After cloud-watching, both boys had wandered around aimlessly, talking about nothing in particular. Until it started raining.

"C'mon Kiba! You're getting soaked!" Shikamaru called from under the protection of an overhanging roof. Kiba was standing in the middle of the street, arms spread-eagle, mouth open and head tilted up. He glanced back at his shivering friend under the roof and smirked, letting out a low sigh as he joined him.

"You can come to my place, at least until the rain stops… it's close." Kiba grinned, Shikamaru watched him for a long moment before replying.

"Fine, until the rain stops." he finally sighed, Kiba's grin widened as he grabbed his reluctant friend's hand and led him off towards the Inuzuka compound.

**Inuzuka Compound:**

"Welcome back, Kiba…" Kiba's sister, Hana, grinned, then she spotted Shikamaru, and her grin widened.

"Hey." she addressed the reluctant houseguest.

"Hey." he replied.

"I've got to go to the clinic." she told her brother, who was in the process of hanging up his dripping jacket.

"It's you're day of…" he frowned.

"Yeah, I know." she sighed, "Anyways, have fun!" she grinned, making her way past her brother, giving him a pat on the back before ducking out.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru frowned, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

"Uh… you can use the shower." Kiba offered, regarding his still-shivering friend.

"Thanks." Shikamaru muttered.

"No problem, I'll show you where it is." he grinned, leading the way down the hall and pointing out the third door down.

"I'll grab you something to wear." he stated, entering through the door next to the bathroom, Shikamaru warily followed. It was obviously dog-boy's bedroom, it wasn't messy, but it _definitely_ had that lived-in feel.

"Here." Kiba muttered, throwing some clothes at Shikamaru, who caught them easily. "Don't take too long." Shikamaru only nodded as he exited dog-boy's room and entered the bathroom. The shower felt nice against his icy skin, and he suddenly felt quite grateful towards the dog-boy. When he was finished he quickly dried his body and slipped into the clothes Kiba had offered. They were a little big, but fit fairly comfortably. He then began to dry his hair, but quickly abandoned the task and, instead, simply draped the towel over his shoulders, to catch any drips. When he exited the bathroom, Kiba was waiting, sitting in the door-way to his bedroom, Akamaru's head in his lap, still drenched.

"You're going to catch a cold…" Shikamaru frowned down at his friend.

"Don't worry." the boy smirked in response, Shikamaru's frown deepened as he regarded his friend, Kiba tilted his head slightly, "You look good with your hair down." he stated, Shikamaru felt his cheeks flare, but refused to believe it was due to the dog-boy's comment, instead he blamed it on the change in temperature.

"Uh… thanks…" he muttered.

"No problem." Kiba smirked.

"Well… thanks for letting me use your shower, I'll get out of your way now." Shikamaru stated, pulling off the towel still draped over his shoulders.

"It's still raining." Kiba stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" Shikamaru frowned.

"No…" Kiba chuckled, Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh, lazily running his fingers through his hair. He froze when he felt a pair of hands suddenly rest on each of his hips.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he gasped up at Kiba, frowning. Kiba didn't reply, instead he gently pushed the smaller ninja against the wall. "Kiba!" Shikamaru gasped, still no response, aside from a very wet lick up the length of his neck. This action resulted in an involuntary shudder that coursed throughout Shikamaru's entire body. He gasped again, Kiba quickly captured those parted lips with his own, pressing and sucking with so much intensity that it left Shikamaru feeling weak and helpless. "Stop!" he finally exclaimed, pushing away the red-faced dog-boy. Weather he was red-faced from embarrassment, lust, or a mixture of the two, Shikamaru wasn't sure.

"I-" Kiba frowned, reaching out a hand to place on his shaking friend, who cringed away from his touch. He bit his lower lip and slowly took his hand away, turning away so that he wouldn't have to meet the eyes of the other.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru finally asked, he seemed to have regained _some_ composure.

"I…" Kiba muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What?" Shikamaru frowned. More incoherent speech. "Kiba!" he insisted, the dog-boy finally turned on him, eyes burning.

"I couldn't help it, okay! They say I'm liable to jump anyone on sight as it is, you have no idea how hard it's been all day! Always staying just far enough away, but always too close! I hate it!" Kiba exclaimed, Shikamaru could only stare and gape.

"I don't… understand…" he finally managed, a wild grin spread over the dog-boy's features, one that bordered that of insanity.

"I know… no one does…" he grinned, "I need to find a mate okay? If I don't they say I'll go crazy, jumping on anyone who comes within ten feet of me! I can't live like that!" he exclaimed.

"Who's… 'they'?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Everyone, all the Inuzuka know." he stated, "They say it's 'normal', that everyone goes through it… but it's _not_. Not like this…" he spat, putting a hand to his head, "All day, I've been thinking about it _all day_. 'Who do you feel the most attracted to? Who do you spend the most time with?' That's what they asked, but I couldn't think of anyone… anyone but _you_." he finally managed, he looked so tired, Shikamaru found himself wondering if the dog-boy hadn't been sleeping well.

"You… need a _mate_?" he frowned, the dog-boy regarded him carefully before giving a single, slow nod. "Why is everything happening so suddenly?" he frowned, rubbing at his temples.

"Like I said, it's 'normal', Inuzuka males, at varying ages, go through a period of intense hormonal changes, causing an increase in sex-drive. It's at this time that they are expected to find a mate." Kiba explained, Shikamaru had never heard him talk like this before, usually he only spoke in incomplete sentences while using improper grammar.

"So it _is_ normal." Shikamaru frowned, he had never been this confused in his entire life.

"No, it's not. Usually this process doesn't happen until later, and it's usually less intense, something that can be controlled." Kiba muttered, "I _am_ liable to jump anyone within ten feet." Silence.

"What do I have to do?" Shikamaru finally sighed, he couldn't bare to see his good friend like this much longer. Kiba regarded him with a look of pain in his eyes, "If I do it, this will stop, right? You'll go back to normal?" Shikamaru asked.

"I-… I don't know. Normally, yes… but…" he frowned, brow furrowed.

"But it's not normal… I get it." Shikamaru nodded, "But it's the only way, right?" Without another word he closed the distance between himself and the bog-boy, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist and pressing his lips against those of his shocked comrade's. The dog-nin's shock was but momentary, he was soon pressing back with even more intensity then before. Both boy's broke apart only long enough to regain lost breath, but that short time was long enough for Shikamaru to see the tears that now fell upon Kiba's cheeks.

"Kiba-" he gasped, but his lips were soon re-captured, cutting off his speech. Shikamaru had never witnessed this amount of aggression from Kiba, at least, not directed towards him.

"Shikamaru…" the dog-nin breathed through lips that were now trailing their way down Shikamaru's jaw to his neck.

"Ah…" Shikamaru gasped as Kiba began to suck viciously at his soft spot. Both boys had by now stumbled into Kiba's room, tripping over a variety of objects as the made there way towards the un-made bed. Kiba wasted no time in laying Shikamaru down and straddling said ninja's waist. Never once did his lips lift from the boys body. Shikamaru let out another luscious gasp that sent a shiver through Kiba's, already pulsating, body.

They parted again, this time to allow the removal of Shikamaru's shirt. The small boy shivered as the dig-nin's cold hands traced his upper body. His hands worked over every curve, as if memorizing. It felt so good, Shikamaru had to fight hard not to make any more embarrassing sounds. Sounds that, until know, he had only ever imagined a woman making. How troublesome.

Kiba began to move his lips once again, leaving Shikamaru's neck to trail his collar bone and chest. He stopped to suck on the boy's right nipple, teasing the other between his fingers.

This was too much for Shikamaru, he let out another gasp, much to his displeasure and the dog-nin's delight.

Kiba recaptured those gasping lips with his own, licking at the other's bottom lip. Shikamaru willingly opened to him and Kiba set to work exploring the other's mouth. Trailing his hands lower, across the boy's hardened stomach, he stopped as he reached the other's waistband. He parted from Shikamaru and regarded him warily, as if asking permission to do something that he already knew was wrong.

Shikamaru nodded hurriedly, his teeth grating as he forced himself to stay calm. He had never before felt so unable to control his own body. It scared him, but he said nothing. He kept reminding himself that it was the only way. It had to happen. He didn't want it to happen.

Kiba traced the rim of the waistband before popping it's button. He slowly undid the zipper and slipped his hand inside, forcing another gasp from his friend as he handled the bulge within. Much to his surprise, the boy then groaned and bucked his hips, forcing himself further into Kiba's hand.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what he had just done. The dog-boy's hand had felt so good when it touched him, he had wanted more. In that instant he had completely lost control and his own body betrayed him, lurching forward without his consent. He had _groaned_ like he had liked it, like it had pleased him… which it had… but he didn't want it to! He wasn't supposed to feel like this, this was something he_ had _to do, not that he _wanted_ to do… right?

Kiba found himself feeling intoxicated, high off all of the stimulating orders that surrounded him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, how much longer until he lost the little control he had left and completely ravished his best friend. He let out a groan of his own as he massaged the bulge through the other's boxers.

Shikamaru's skin seemed to prickle and move about his body as he heard the ninja who mounted him moan loudly. He felt a swelling inside himself, he felt hot, and knew he was sweating more now than he had ever before. He could see the other sweating as well, it was rolling from his brow and soaking his, already damp, shirt. Shikamaru lifted his body and placed his hands on the other's hips, allowing one to slip under the sticking material of Kiba's shirt. He felt the tense muscles beneath the well-tanned skin move beneath his fingers. He traced around the dog-nin's navel and up to his chest. He felt Kiba's body shiver against him, and he smiled inwardly that the dog-nin wasn't the only one forcing a reaction.

Kiba removed his hand from the other's member, who sighed at the sudden loss of warmth. He then pulled his own shirt over his head, Shikamaru instantly wrapped his arms around his, now bare, middle. Kiba smirked and placed his own hands at the small of the other's back before capturing those lips yet again. Shikamaru groaned sweetly through them as Kiba began to pull at the other's boxers. Shikamaru arched his back, allowing his last article of clothing to be slipped off.

Shikamaru was now completely naked, he felt his cheeks flare at the thought. Naked and lying beneath Kiba. That swelling feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified, he felt so hot, all he wanted was for Kiba to end it.

Kiba now moved to handle Shikamaru's exposed erection. Pumping rhythmically. The other moving along with him, pressing his body against Kiba's.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru gasped, fingers digging into Kiba's bare shoulders.

"Hmm?" Kiba smirked.

"I-… p- please…!!!" he gasped.

"You want me to end it?" Kiba smirked, Shikamaru nodded fervently. Kiba grinned as he roughly pushed Shikamaru back into a laying position. He then pressed three fingers to Shikamaru's lips. "Suck." he ordered, Shikamaru obeyed without a single complaint. Taking all three fingers into his mouth, he sucked and licked until saliva seemed to flow from them. It was then that Kiba removed them, as he did this he also draped Shikamaru's leg's over his shoulders. "Ready?" he smirked. Again, Shikamaru's only response was a fervent nod. Kiba smirked and plunged one finger through Shikamaru's opening, causing the boy to cry out. He allowed the other to adjust, before adding a second finger. He began to thrust them in and out, scissoring them to stretch the small space.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru cried, clenching fist-fulls of the very messy sheet upon which he laid.

"One more…" Kiba panted, inserting the third and final finger. Another cry. Kiba grinned as he watched the boy beneath him writhe with pain and pleasure. After many blissful moments he removed his fingers. Shikamaru relaxed, panting heavily.

"Kiba… make it… go away…" Shikamaru pleaded, eyes tearing.

"As you wish…" Kiba smirked, slipping off his own pants and boxers to reveal his own, heavy erection. He placed himself, once again, at Shikamaru's opening. He looked again to the boy beneath him, as if asking once more for permission. Shikamaru's pleading eyes were enough. Kiba quickly thrust himself into the other. Shikamaru cried and Kiba gasped. He waited again for the boy to adjust, before beginning slow thrusts.

"Ah…" Shikamaru gasped, eyes shut tight, "More… ah… fa- faster!!" he exclaimed. Kiba grinned yet again, and quickened the pace.

"Shikamaru…" Kiba groaned.

"Ah… Kiba… KIBA!!!" Shikamaru cried as Kiba hit his prostate. Kiba continued to hit him again and again.

Shikamaru couldn't hold any longer, he lurched forward, crying out for the dog-nin yet again before he came over both of their chests. Kiba let out a low growl before he too released, within Shikamaru. Kiba then collapsed upon the other's chest, removing himself from within said ninja.

"Shikamaru…" he sighed, burying his face into the crook of the other's neck.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru sighed, wrapping his thin, fare arms around the darker body of the boy upon him. Both laid in silence for some time, each immersed in thoughts of their own. Kiba eventually rolled off of the smaller boy, laying sideways and wrapping Shikamaru in his arms.

"Are you… disgusted by me…?" he finally asked, bighting his lower lip.

"Wha…?" Shikamaru asked wearily.

"Do I disgust you?" Kiba repeated.

"No… you're just very… very troublesome…" the small boy sighed, curling up against Kiba's warm chest. The dog-boy smiled at this and held the other tighter. They both fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess I would like ONE comment on one of my stories so... if you're EXTREMELY nice a 'cool' or 'nice' would be appreciated... hell, I'd be okay with 'this sucked' not my first choice... but still!!!

Wow! People actually liked it... I'M SOOO HAPPY!!! Thank you, people who reviewed/commented... it really made this all seem worth while.

I'd like to continue the story... and if anyone has any ideas I would be MORE than grateful.


End file.
